All too often we hear of children or other adults who have accidentally been shot with a firearm or have been a victim of a suicide by someone else's firearm. While the causes are many and the blame can be distributed to all involved parties, the simple fact remains that a proper locking mechanism could eliminate most all of these tragedies. There are different methods of securing guns against unauthorized used, but they all have some disadvantages associated with them. If the gun is secured in a locked cabinet, it is not readily available for use in self-defense.
Trigger locks are also cumbersome should the keys become lost or needed quickly. Finally, all methods that rely on keys to secure the locking means are subject to picking or unauthorized key copying. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by firearms can be secured so that they are impossible to fire by unauthorized users, but can be quickly accessed in the event that the handgun is needed. The development of the firearm with biometric safety mechanism fulfills this need.